The Wedding Singer
by littlebluedress016
Summary: Seven years ago, Sakura left Japan to pursue a career in New York. Now she's back with her daughter, agreeing to sing for a wedding, which her best friend, a wedding planner, is organizing. There are things in your past you just can't escape from
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything you recognize.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Wedding Singer

Seeing your first wedding as a little girl sets the bar for the wedding you dream of all your life.

Matsuoka Karin was no exception. When she was six years old, she saw her aunt getting married. She was the flower girl, a job she loved as it meant getting to walk the aisle scattering flowers. From then on, she vowed that she would have a wedding as beautiful as her aunt's, if not better. She could already picture the smile of her groom as he waited for her at the altar, the loving atmosphere as the music played and the beautiful white gown she would be wearing.

She was happy- as happy as any woman can be- that she would soon be having her own fairy tale wedding. Sure, it was a marriage of convenience, but she sure hoped that it would soon be a love match. He is still reluctant to have anything to do with her, but she hoped that it would change in time.

The wedding plans were moving swimmingly. Karin hired the best wedding planners in Japan, the Yamanaka Wedding Planners, to help her. She had already seen her gown, and all there's left is the finer details. Yamanaka Kyori asked her daughter Ino to fly from New York to help and Karin couldn't be more satisfied with her work. She was very efficient- she made sure that everything would be perfect. Of course, with only less than three weeks to the wedding, everything became hectic and everything is to be finalized. It is also the time that everything would be straightened out and, if any, misfortunes would have to be fixed.

"What do you mean she has vocal nodules?" Ino screeched into her phone, "I have a contract with her! And now you're telling me that she needs vocal rest for a month? The wedding is in three weeks! I understand, but really? Where am I going to find-" she paused and a smirk made its way to her face. "You know what? Give her my best. I just found a replacement. Tell her to get plenty of rest and to get well soon. Okay, bye."

"Ino-san?" Karin said worriedly, looking at Ino, "Did you just say that Ayaka-san has a problem?"

"Unfortunately," Ino said, dialling furiously. "Hello? Yeah, uhuh, I'm in Japan now. I need a wedding singer… Hey! Who is your kid's babysitter? I know I shouldn't be counting favours, but please, I need this! Please! Hey! Don't lie to me, woman, I know you're on break! Please! You know how you're always saying that you need to visit Japan soon? Well, here's a golden opportunity! The bride is willing to pay for you to fly here…oh, I almost forgot. Karin-san," she said, facing Karin. "My friend is willing to, but she has a daughter she has to take care of-"

"Don't worry about it; I'm more than willing to pay for both of them. I just want the best. After all, I intend to marry only once!"

"You hear that, Forehead? She's fine with it, so you have no excuse! Alright, I'll send you the tickets later. Thanks so much, you're doing me a huge favour here! Ja!"

"Ne, Ino-san," Karin said as Ino tucked her phone back inside her purse.

"Hm?"

"Is your friend really that good?"

"Karin-san, I assure you that she's more than capable. I'm not just saying it as her best friend, but if the fact that she's the first Japanese woman to play Kim and Eponine on Broadway doesn't say how good she is, I don't know what does."

"She- she's on Broadway?" Karin stammered, impressed.

"She's playing Eponine in the revival of Les Mis, but she's on a break for a couple of months," Ino told her.

"That's wonderful! Oh, Ino-san, I'm so thankful you found a decent replacement!" Karin gushed, clapping her hands together. "When is the earliest she can get here? Price isn't a problem, I just want her here as soon as possible."

"What about in three days?" Ino suggested. "That gives her enough time to settle her affairs and pack, don't you think?"

"Perfect!" Karin agreed, "Please settle it, Ino-san, and add it to my bill."

"Will do," Ino said, typing on her laptop.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Forehead!" Ino shouted as her friend made her way through the arrival area, her five-year old in tow. "And Shizuka-chan, too, how's my goddaughter? Did you miss me?"

"Ino, please lower down you volume, what did we say about indoor voice?" Sakura said, shaking her head. "And thank you for asking about me, I'm fine," she added sarcastically.

"I know you are!" Ino said, waving a dismissing hand, "you know, you haven't been here since before Shizuka was born, didn't you miss the place?"

"I do," Sakura said, looking around fondly. "This is Shizuka-chan's first time in Japan, too."

"Aren't you excited, Shizuka-chan?" Ino said, kneeling in front of her goddaughter. "You'll get to see the place where Mama and Auntie Ino grew up!"

"I am!" Shizuka said, "Mama says that she will take me sightseeing!"

"I know you're going to love it here! So let's go home, shall we?" Ino said, "come, I took my Mom's car."

"Where are we staying?" Sakura asked Ino as they hauled the last of their luggage into the trunk of the car.

"My mom lent us the condo unit," Ino replied. "Which is perfect, because she put the piano there, too. You can use it to practice."

"Great," Sakura said, not looking enthusiastic at all.

"Come on, you got a free trip and you got to take Shizuka with you! At least she got a trip!"

"I guess you're right…Just make sure that this bride-to-be isn't a horrible, stuck-up b-" she stopped herself, casting a wary glance at her daughter. "Woman", she amended, "or I'm leaving."

Ino shook her head. "She's a tad bit spoiled, but she's manageable. Anyway, the wedding is in about two weeks, so we have a lot to work to do."

"Mama," said Shizuka suddenly as her mother slid into the backseat with her, "are you going to sing a lot of songs?"

Sakura smiled. "Maybe," she said, "if the bride lets me."

"I hope you do, Mama," Shizuka said, grinning. "I love hearing you sing. I hope you sing lots and lots and lots of songs!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura laughed, "You hear me sing all the time! You make me sing to you every night!"

Shizuka just shrugged, her big green eyes shining as she looked out the window, taking in the sights of Japan for the first time.

"By the way, Sakura," Ino said, "we're meeting Karin-san tomorrow during lunch to discuss the music. Is that okay or are you too jetlagged?"

"That's fine with me," Sakura answered, "I'll take Shizuka out after that."

"Yay!" Shizuka cheered.

"Ne, Ino," Sakura said, "have you told anyone I'm back?"

"No, why? You want me to?"

"Call them up for dinner tomorrow and let's give them a shock."

"Perfect, I'll call Naruto later and he'll spread it to everyone."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mama, what is this place called?" Shizuka asked as they walked through the streets of Tokyo.

"This is Tokyo, Shizuka," Sakura replied. "This is where Mama lived when she was a little girl."

Shizuka nodded. "This place is so pretty, Mama! I like it here!"

"I'm glad you do," Sakura said, "this place is special to Mama."

They reached the restaurant where they would be meeting with a few minutes to spare. Ino gave their name to the waiter and he led them to their table. Right on time, Matsuoka Karin arrived.

"Hello, Karin-san," Ino greeted. "Let me introduce you to my friend Haruno Sakura. Sakura, this is Matsuoka Karin."

"Pleasure to meet you," Sakura smiled.

"Same here," Karin returned the smile. "I'm so honoured to have you sing at my wedding."

"Oh, this is my six year old daughter, Shizuka," Sakura said, indicating the little girl beside her. "Shizuka, what do you say?"

"Hello," Shizuka greeted, a little shyly.

"Hello, Shizuka-chan," Karin said, "You're a pretty little thing aren't you? She has your eyes," she said to Sakura, "but other than that and her smile, she doesn't look too much like you."

"She looks more like her papa, actually." Sakura said.

"Oh, I see. Where is your husband?"

"I'm not married. I'm a single mother, actually."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay, you didn't know."

"So, you're working on Broadway? How long have you been in New York?" Karin directed the question at Sakura, who was reading the menu.

"Hm? Me? I've been there for about seven years," she said. "I think I'll have the spaghetti, what would you like, Shizuka-chan?"

"Seven years? So, Shizuka-chan was born there?"

"Yes," Sakura replied, not really paying attention as Shizuka pointed at the menu.

"Was it hard to adjust to America, Sakura-san?"

"No," Sakura said, turning back to her. "I was born here and lived here until I was eight, then my parents, who were both lawyers, transferred to Los Angeles. I went with them, but I moved back here when I was eighteen. Then I went to New York when I was twenty-one."

"Shizuka-chan speaks Japanese very well," she noted, nodding towards the little girl.

"We speak Japanese at home, but she's fluent in English as well. Thankfully without the heavy accent I had when I first came to America," Sakura chuckled.

"Where did you do your training?"

"I trained since I was little, actually. I started lessons when I was eight, when we were in LA, because I had nothing much to do. I didn't stop taking lessons and courses in music. I took Law in University, but I also took courses in Performing Arts while earning my degree."

"Seven years ago… isn't Shizuka-chan six years old?"

"Yes, I had her when I was in my last year of University. I was twenty-two when she was born, actually."

"You did that while you were pregnant? Wow, Sakura-san, I don't think I could do that," Karin said, awestruck. "But if you took Law, why did you end up in Broadway?"

"Oh, I just got my Bar Exam results when I was offered to audition for Miss Saigon. I thought it would be nice to try and I got the job, first as an understudy then I was promoted to the main role. It was easier because most of the performances were in the evenings, so I got to spend the day with Shizuka. Ino worked during the day and I worked at night, so she helped me look after Shizuka when I work. I also took Shizuka with me during rehearsals and sometimes during shows."

"I really admire your strength, Sakura-san. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you," Karin said.

"It wasn't easy, but it pays off," Sakura told her. "Especially if you manage to raise a good kid."

"I can't wait to start a family," Karin said. "This might be a business marriage, but I really want to make it work."

"That's good," Sakura commented. "At least you aren't getting forced to wed kicking and screaming that you don't want to."

Karin shook her head, laughing. "I know that he is not feeling anything for me yet, but I want him to love me. I'm willing to do anything."

Ino just finished giving their orders to the waiter. "Do you have any specific requests for music? Tell us now, so that we can make the necessary arrangements," she said to Karin.

"Oh! Can we see if you know some of my favourites?"

"We'll talk about it later, shall we?"

"Of course," Sakura answered, taking a sip of water.

"My Mama can sing anything!" Shizuka piped in from her seat, her gaze leaving the colouring book she was immersed in.

"You're proud of your Mama, aren't you, Shizuka-chan?" Karin asked the little girl who grinned widely in response, revealing even little teeth.

"Mama is proud of Shizuka-chan too," said Sakura, cuddling her little girl.

"So, Sakura-san, I'll meet with my fiancé later and we'll discuss the songs. Then I will drop by your place tomorrow to tell you, okay?" Karin said as the waiter placed her salad in front of her. "I just want to get to know you today. After all, we'll be working together for the next two weeks. Everything else is already set; all we're missing is the music. And I really want to hear you sing."

"Thank you for trusting me," Sakura said sincerely as she helped Shizuka with her pasta. "I look forward to working with you."

Karin's phone vibrated, making her drop her fork.

"Hello? Yes, I'll be right there once I finish lunch. I'm having lunch with the wedding planner, Ino-san. Yes, Yamanaka Ino, do you know her? What a small world!" she said into her phone. "Okay, I'll see you later. Ja!"

"Is there a problem?" Ino asked, eyeing Karin warily.

"It seems like my fiancé knows you, Ino-san," Karin said gleefully. "What a small world, huh? He says he went to High School with you!"

"What's his name, I might remember him," Ino said absently, cutting a piece of her lasagne.

"Well, does Uchiha Sasuke ring a bell?"

Ino and Sakura both dropped their forks in surprise and exchanged looks of horror.

_Aw, shoot._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_So, how was that? Tell me if you want me to continue, leave a review! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

"I can't believe that of all the people in Japan, you managed to get Uchiha Sasuke's fiancée as your client," Sakura frowned, slumping on the couch.

"Yeah, me too," Ino said. "I am so going to kill my mother. How could she _not_ tell me about this when she asked me to take over?"

"I can't believe that you are planning a wedding without knowing who the groom was," Sakura said. "No, actually, I can," she added as an afterthought.

"In any case, you can back out now if you want," Ino said, "I'll cook up an excuse for you. Like you're needed back in New York all of a sudden or you're dying of something."

"Dying?" Sakura sat up, suddenly amused. "Really, Pig? That's the best you can come up with?"

"I'm nervous, okay? You swore that you will never have anything to do with that family again!"

"Exactly, so it's me with the problem, not you," Sakura said, eyeing her best friend warily. "And besides, I can't just back down now, it'll look weird. She knows I'm on break and everything. I don't want awkward questions," she sighed, "I don't want to lie to Shizuka either. She was so excited I can't bear to let her down."

"She would know you're lying won't she?" Ino responded thoughtfully. "Why do you have to have such a sensitive kid? I swear she's too insightful for her own good."

"She didn't get that from me, I'm sure," Sakura smiled weakly.

"Of course she didn't," Ino said matter-of-factly. "You can't read the atmosphere even if the people around you are openly glaring at each other like mad."

"Okay, so I'm oblivious," Sakura said resignedly. "But back to the matter at hand, I can't just back down. Is there any way I could be invisible?"

"Not unless you have Harry Potter's cloak," Ino said dryly.

"Always a big help aren't you, Pig?" Sakura shot back, sarcasm evident in her voice as she lay back down.

"Yeah, well, I do what I can," Ino said smugly.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"So what are you going to do now?" Ino said seriously.

"Honestly? I have no idea."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it. Kill me now, Ino."

"You do remember you have a kid now, right? That would have been okay in high school but now you have some responsibilities to take care of!"

"I was kidding, Pig."

"I'm just saying, Forehead."

Sakura cast a look at her daughter, who was napping on the other side of the couch. "I don't ever want to see her cry because her feelings were hurt. I'll do anything to keep her smiling."

"There's the Mama Bear talking," said Ino, patting her friend's back.

Sakura looked away. She was rarely in a situation where she didn't know what to do- after all, she prided herself on always being prepared for any kind of circumstances.

"I really don't know what I should do. On one hand, I don't want to lie. I did enough of that when I was with him. I also don't want to make my daughter think that there's something wrong, she might get worried."

"This _really_ sucks."

"Hey," Sakura said, sitting up again and looking at her wristwatch, "aren't we meeting the gang for dinner?"

"Oh yeah!" Ino said, "I almost forgot!"

"What time are we setting out?"

"We're eating at Ichiraku and we have reservations for seven thirty, so it's okay if we leave at seven."

"We still have time for a nap then," Sakura smiled as she sank to the couch again.

"A nap?" Ino repeated incredulously. "What are we, five?"

"You know it counts as beauty sleep too," Sakura laughed. "Wake me up later, won't you?"

"Hai, hai," Ino said, opening her laptop lazily.

Sakura felt her eyelids dropping and before she even realized it, she was asleep.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ino shook Sakura awake at around six thirty and they started getting ready for their dinner date. Shizuka was already awake; she was watching TV when Sakura woke up. Half an hour later, she finished taking a bath and dressed up in a white summer dress. Shizuka, who was already dressed in a pink dress with a similar coloured hairband in her dark hair, waited for her impatiently in the living room.

"Mama, hurry up!" she said.

"Shizuka-chan, we have a lot of time to spare, so please be patient. Mama won't be long. It's Auntie Ino you have to worry about."

"Hey!" Ino called from her bedroom. "I heard that!"

"You were meant to," Sakura retorted. "So hurry up!"

"You said it yourself, we have plenty of time!" Ino said, finally emerging, dressed in a sleeveless purple blouse and a pair of denim jeans, busily putting on a pair of amethyst drop earrings. "And I'm sure we'll be the ones waiting for them."

"Yeah, well, better early than late," Sakura told her, picking up her handbag from the table.

"When did we start abiding by that?" Ino said, slipping into her black heels, looking at Sakura who was putting on a pair of wedge heels.

"Good point."

"Okay, I'm all set," Ino said, getting up from the stool she was sitting on. "Are you two done?"

"We were ready before you were," Sakura answered dryly. "Let's go?"

"Okay," Ino said, grabbing her car keys from the counter. "Let's go, Shizuka-chan!"

Shizuka nodded enthusiastically, grabbing her mother's hand as they walked out of the unit.

"Where are we eating, Auntie?" Shizuka asked as her mother helped her into the back seat.

"Ichiraku's Ramen," Ino said, smiling slightly. "A friend of ours like it there."

"Like it?" Sakura snorted, "he practically inhales it! The man won't eat anything other than that?"

"Yeah, well, _obsessed_ might be a better term."

"You like ramen, don't you, sweetheart?" Sakura turned to Shizuka as she slid into the passenger seat.

"I like the ramen in New York," Shizuka said. "Is it the same as the one they have here?"

"No," Ino answered. "The ramen here is a thousand times better. Just don't ask Uncle Naruto about it, he'll never shut up."

Shizuka looked puzzled, but she nodded all the same.

Twenty minutes later, they were pulling over at the Ichiraku's. Ino told the waiter that they have a reservation and were led to a booth at the back of the restaurant. They waited for a bit and then they heard it. The obnoxious voice that could only belong to Uzumaki Naruto.

"…wonder what I'll have? I had miso yesterday, remember, Hinata-chan?"

"Do you keep track of everything you eat, Uzumaki?" a voice remarked dryly.

"Shut it, Kiba, I wasn't talking to you!"

"Naruto, remember that talk we had about indoor voice? Don't shout, we're not the only people in this place!" a female voice said, sounding annoyed. "Geez…"

"About time you people got here!" Ino shouted.

"Ino!" Tenten said, rushing off to hug her. Then her eyes found Sakura, who waved at her.

"Hey, Tennie," she said.

"Sakura!" Tenten said, letting go of Ino and engulfing Sakura in a hug. "Oh my gosh, it's been years! How are you? I heard you were in Broadway!"

"I'm fine, thanks," Sakura told her, hugging her back. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto had entered the booth, followed by Hinata. "Sakura-chan! FINALLY!"

"Naruto!" Tenten said warningly.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "What the heck? Why didn't you tell us you were here?" Naruto pouted.

"Surprise!" Sakura giggled. "It's nice to see you too," she said, hugging them both.

"Sakura!"

"Kiba!"

The air soon filled of greetings and laughter. Shizuka kept quiet, keeping to herself, watching the adults with interested eyes. Sakura noticed and smiled.

"By the way," she said, making everyone look at her, "I have someone to introduce you to. Shizuka-chan, come here, darling."

Naruto looked at the little girl, mouth agape. "Everyone, this is my daughter Shizuka."

"Your what?" everyone shouted in unison, looking at Shizuka.

"Konnichiwa," said Shizuka, holding on to her mother's hand.

"Konnichiwa, Shizuka-chan," said Tenten, recovering from her shock first. "I'm Auntie Tenten."

"And I'm Uncle Naruto!" shouted Naruto from behind, not wanting to be eclipsed. "And this is my beautiful wife, Auntie Hinata!"

"Konnichiwa, Shizuka-chan," said Hinata, smiling. "She's very beautiful, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks, but she doesn't get it from me," Sakura laughed.

"I'm Uncle Kiba!" Kiba said from behind Hinata.

"Oh, by the way, both Neji and Shikamaru will be a little late," Tenten informed Ino.

"That's fine, they can come whenever they want," Ino said, sitting down. "I don't really care."

They all seated themselves around the table and the waiter had come to take their orders. Naruto, of course, already knowing the menu by heart, ordered two bowls of pork ramen in a heartbeat. When they all gave their orders, the waited bowed out of the booth and everyone turned their gaze to Sakura.

"Alright, girl, spill," Tenten said, rounding on her. "Why didn't you tell us you had a kid?"

"Was that why you asked Ino to go to New York?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, she needed a part-time babysitter," Ino joked.

"I'm really sorry," Sakura said softly. "I didn't want to trouble you guys with a secret like this. I got myself into this and I wanted to see it through. I didn't know until I got to New York, either."

"Why didn't you call us?" Tenten asked.

"Because I don't want you to worry."

"But it's incredible," Naruto said, "You really have a kid."

"Well, yeah," Sakura shrugged. "I mean, it was a unplanned, but so far, I'm fine."

"Why did you come back anyway?" Tentenn said. Realizing what she must have sounded like she added quickly, "Not that I'm not glad you're here! You know I love you."

"Ino needed a singer for a wedding she's organizing," Sakura answered. "And she called me in. I'm on break, so I thought it would be nice to take Shizuka to Japan."

"She would be about six years old then?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"I'm still having trouble believing," Tenten said, shaking her head. "This is way too much."

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you keep apologizing?" Kiba said. "You don't need to apologize to us!"

"Yeah, we're friends, Sakura, that's what we're for!" Naruto added, pumping his fist in the air.

"Here's your order," the waiter arrived with several steaming bowls of ramen.

"YEAH!"

Everyone looked at each other.

_Same old Naruto._

Shizuka laughed out loud at the blond's enthusiasm.

"I like him, Mama, he's funny!" she said, pointing at Naruto.

"You like him now, Shizuka-chan, just you wait," Ino said, breaking her chopsticks, "he'll go psycho when he has ramen withdrawal. It's not pretty."

"Remember when they had to close Ichiraku's for renovation?" Sakura nudged Ino. "He went ballistic!"

"Didn't he go on a one-man strike?" Kiba joined in.

"No, it was a two-man strike," Ino corrected him. "Hinata went, being the wonderful girlfriend she was then."

"She fainted," Tenten reminded her, "we had to take care of her while Naruto chanted in front of the restaurant."

"Oh, gosh that was priceless," Kiba laughed. "I thought he was going to jail for sure!"

"I'm right here!" Naruto protested between mouthfuls.

"Oh really?" Ino said sarcastically. "Because we _never_ noticed."

Naruto ignored the dig and continued inhaling his ramen.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" Tenten asked Sakura, looking serious.

"I don't know, really," she admitted, "I may just go with the flow."

"Going with the flow might be a little dangerous, don't you think?" Kiba said, "I mean, this is a small country and chances are, you're going to run into-"

Sakura shot him a warning look and tilted her head towards Shizuka, who was, thankfully, too busy looking around to hear. Kiba looked at her apologetically and coughed.

"We'll talk later," she promised. "Let's just enjoy the ramen."

Everyone nodded and broke their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu."

Silence fell as they started eating, but Naruto managed to end the tense atmosphere by choking on his ramen, which made everyone laugh (except Hinata who had the kindness to hand him a glass of water). Sakura couldn't help but smile- after all the years they were apart, they still managed to remain the same. It made her happy to see that everyone was more or less the same person they were when she left, and that they welcomed her and her daughter with such warmth. They started telling stories about their university days, which made Shizuka laugh.

"I remember the production of The Phantom Of the Opera," Ino said in between laughs, "Naruto tried to audition for the role of Phantom, but the director turned him off even before he began talking because he looks _too bright_ to be the Phantom. He wore a wig and eyeliner and came back to audition!"

"That was stupid," Tenten said, "considering that it was Kakashi who was directing, it was no surprise."

They all laughed, but they were interrupted by a male voice saying, "SAKURA?"

::::::::::::::::::::

Who arrived? Hahaha, sorry for the cliffie! 3

BTW, I'm _attempting_ to write a song for the wedding, you know the one Sakura will be singing. I repeat, attempting. Hahahah. Wish me luck. Thanks so much for those who read and reviewed the first chapter, it made me so happy! Please review this one, too!


End file.
